


Bad Blood

by PansexualPirate



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Current timeline, Flashbacks, I'll add more tags per chapter so it's caught up as the book goes on, M/M, Possession, Possession AU, Primal groudon, Trans Character, hardenshipping - Freeform, oras designs, post-Oras story, trans headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPirate/pseuds/PansexualPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groudon is at the tips of Maxie's fingers. But will the power that comes with it be what Maxie needs to finally fix everything and to finally rid himself of Archie. Will Archie be able to stop him... To help the young trainers stop an emotion Maxie and possibly save his life and many more? There's obviously a lot of history behind Maxie and Archie. But where did it start? And why does it seem as if Maxie's the only one who's upset about it. Remembering and retelling the tales of the past between the two during the current events of ORAS. **Title is a Work in Progress and may change as the story goes on. I'm still not 100% on it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cliff Diving

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter contains what could be seen as a suicide attempt so be warned. I don't want anyone to get hurt or triggered by it without warning. Though it's not too descriptive and it should be okay. I'd rather leave a warning first. This is also the only one I really plan on having in the story and I will always have warnings at the beginning like this.
> 
> Also I have all the plot of this story figured out so hopefully it'll come out at a decent pace.

Maxie sat at his desk. Shooing Tabitha and Courtney from his room as they finished up a quick discussion over their defeat. Yet at this point the Magma leader wasn’t in the mood. The fight had frustrated him to the point where he needed some time alone. At first they objected, wanting to make sure their boss was okay. He seemed so strange and distant at this point. But Maxie didn’t care. Maxie needed time alone. He didn’t care how worried they were about him. After that defeat from Archie, Maxie needed more than a moment.

 

Damn Archie. Why did he even have to be at Mt. Chimney? Why was he trying so hard to stop him? Deep down Maxie knew the answer. Why that water loving asshole never left him alone. Because that sea fucker would do anything to make Maxie’s life miserable. Anger bubbled inside of him like a volcano about to erupt. A Plinian type of eruption to be exact. Like he was going to explode in the most violent way possible. And he planned to take Archie down for good. 

 

All those years ago why did he even appear. Even back then that fucker wouldn’t just Let Maxie go. He wished they had never met… but he took that back for just a moment. If they hadn’t met the first time, well let’s just say Maxie would be dead. Maxie instead stuck to the thought that he wished he’d never ran into him again after Archie saved his life.

 

Though if Archie hadn’t ran into him the first time, Maxie’s life would definitely have been better. He still remembers that day. The feeling of the water around him… then the warm arms around him… Maxie smacked something off his desk as the memory wouldn’t leave his head. The whole event tingling his skin as he remembered it all. No matter how hard he tried to push it back the memory persisted. Nothing would let him forget those days. The days he longed to be lost in a sea of past traumatic events. 

 

Sinking back more into his chair, the Team Magma leader decided to embrace them. Closing his eyes and just letting it all run it’s Course.

  
  
  


Maxie tossed his suitcase onto the bed. Dust flying up into the air, causing Maxie to cough. He waved one of his hands, trying to push some of the air away. Maxie’s parents had forced him to stay with his Grandmother over the summer. It was of course his father’s idea. Wanting to get rid of him as much as possible.

 

Maxie couldn’t lie, however. It was better than spending every single day with his father. And he couldn’t help but slightly enjoy his grandma’s presence. Her house smelled of caramel candies and the sea. 

 

The sea. That was one thing that Maxie wasn’t excited about staying here for. His grandma lived right on one of the sea fronts. Water washing up on the shore and making the place look like a tourist hot spot. Attracting tons of younger people there for vacation and bringing in older folks who want to live up life before they die.

 

He specifically remembers his mother telling him the main reason he was being sent there was to take care of his grandma. The women was getting old and feeble, according to his mother. Though when he asked why she didn’t come and take care of her his mother only scoffed. Saying she was the one with the job. Maxie had to admit she had a point there.

 

Now Maxie didn’t feel like unpacking at the moment. Staring at the bag for a moment before he just headed downstairs. 

 

“Aren’t you hot sweetie?” Maxie heard the second he got downstairs, turning to see his grandma in the kitchen, working over her small stove. 

 

Maxie nodded and chuckled as he walked over to her. Watching his head as the ceiling was low in some parts. Almost as if it was made perfectly for tiny old ladies. “Yeah, It’s definitely a lot hotter here than at home.” 

 

It still struck Maxie as a little odd how hot it was down here. The air felt so much more heavier than at home. Sticking to his sweater and making it feel a lot thicker than normal.

 

His grandma let out a short chuckle before turning to face him. “Well it is a lot more humid here. I’ll have to take you shopping to get some better clothes, sonny!” 

 

Maxie chuckled softly before rubbing his neck. “Is it okay if I go explore outside grandma?” 

 

His grandma paused at the question before she let out a soft laugh. “Of course you can! You don’t have to ask little old me before you do everything! Just be home by dinner!”

 

Maxie chuckled before heading outside. Glancing around at the beach that was connected to the house. A few identical ones spread out, giving each a large amount of the beach to share amongst themselves. The thin red head paused before reaching for his belt, pulling off his one and only Pokeball from his belt and letting out his Numel. The small little guy happily bouncing towards Maxie. Maxie smiled as he softly petted his head. 

 

Numel was his only friend. And at least the Pokemon seemed to be glad to see him. He smiled as he petted its head softly. “Stay here and watch over Grandma okay. I'm going for a walk.” Numel let out a short protest but Maxie quickly responded. “Don't be like that. It's a beach, you wouldn't have fun here anyways.”

 

Numel seemed to agree with this because it went back to sit at the front of the house without further protest. Maxie took this as a chance to get going. Pushing his glasses back and turning to walk down the beach. 

 

While walking it seemed like it was impossible not to think to himself. Like the obvious fact that his parents really sent him here just to get rid of him. They were probably tired of seeing his face. Maxie would be irritated too if they had a looser of a son like him too. So he guesses he doesn't really blame them. 

 

Dread seemed to wash over Maxie’s insides as he continued to sit on it. The thought that he was slowly being abandoned was one so present in his mind it was seared into his brain. His parent seemed to always be trying to get rid of them. And not just them either. His peers had always avoided him. Finding him strange and hard to talk to and of course he'd had friends now and then but none of them felt like they were close… they were just there. People he talked to but didn't really know. So it was hard to call them friends even. 

 

As Maxie felt the heaviness in his chest increase he found it harder to walk. Almost feeling a bit dizzy with it all. This was definitely the last thing he wanted at the moment. Not another spell of depression. Not here and not now. He just needed to find a place to relax… to take a deep breath and just think of something else. That's when a place in the distance caught his eye. An overhanging cliff. Looking out over the water and giving a nice view of the early afternoon sun.  That seemed like a nice place to relax.

 

Maxie was filled with a small amount of energy. Enough to climb up the path to the top of the cliff. He noticed that near the base was a small house, which seemed different than the rest on the beach, as if it was made by someone else. He could also see Pokemon soar by him and over the cliff. The view was definitely going to be great once he got to the top.

 

When he finally got there he looked over the edge. But what he saw took his breath for a moment. Cutting it off and making the pit return into his gut. The water was so dark from here. It looked cold and…. And hungry. As if calling out to swallow anything it touched. It was… a lot. And Maxie didn't think this out as well as he should have. He never liked the sea. He still didn't. But right now… it… felt like… something.

 

Maxie couldn't pull away. He knew a part of him wanted to get closer. To see how hungry this ocean really was. It would solve a lot of problems. Fix the horrid feelings in his gut and end any prying thoughts he didn't need. It felt like an answer for a moment. Maxie knew he needed to pull away. He had been planning on pulling away but…

 

Suddenly he was falling. To this day Maxie wasn't sure if he'd jumped or fallen… all he remembered was falling down. Down into the cold water that filled every bit of him instantly. He felt like he was choking at first. His body struggling to find its way back to the surface. But Maxie didn't know how to swim. The salt in the water filling his lungs and mouth. Causing more distress as he tried to clench his mouth shut. But even that didn't seem to help.

 

It had felt like hours of struggling. Water compressing his chest. Like it was holding his limbs in place. Making it impossible for him to move. As if his arms were tied down. But as his muscles became sore, he gave up. The darker half of his mind taking over again. This was it. Everything slowly got darker. The cold of the water slipping all over him. Making the tips of his fingers numb. Soon distance seemed to close in as the darkness of the water seemed to get closer. As if some inky substance was spreading through the dark area. It seemed as if it would swallow him whole.

 

Suddenly Maxie felt something thick wrap around his waist. He was to tired to panic, too exhausted to fight back. So he let it. Maybe it was some Pokemon that was going to drag him deeper. Maybe it was his imagination before the darkness took over. But before he really could pick up what was going on the area around him got lighter. Looking up he could see the sun hitting the top of the water, sending a spray of light onto Maxie below. Whatever had him it was pulling him back towards the surface. 

 

Memories were hazy at this part. Nothing really coming into focus until he was being carried. Back on the beach in a pair of strange arms. He was on the sand in no time. He could barely remember the gritty feeling of it against the back of his neck and in his hair. Sticking to everything due to it’s current wet state. He could feel the pressure on his chest. Something forcing water back up from his mouth. And after another fuzzy moment consciousness returned. The memories no longer fuzzy. Coming in with a clear picture. A then unfamiliar face was looking down at him with a grin. A big goofy grin.

 

“Good, you’re breathing again.” The voice was deep, though it seemed to crack and break occasionally. “I have to say you really don’t know how to go cliff diving. For one you really shouldn’t wear a sweater. Especially a wool one.”

 

Maxie coughed and kind of ignored him. He didn’t know what the hell this guy was talking about. His mind still catching up with the fact he wasn’t going to die.And now trying to figure out what cliff diving was. 

 

“i’m glad I saw you walk past the house.” the darker skin manned continued, patting Maxie on the back at this point. “Otherwise you might have died.” 

 

“No kidding.” Maxie remarked. It had to come off as cold. Obviously he had been trying to stay cut off. but for some reason it didn’t deter the guy.

 

“I can get you home if you want.” The man offered. Moving to help Maxie to his feet. “Just tell me which direction you live or with who and I’m pretty sure I can figure it out.”

 

“I’m staying with my grandmother…. her name’s Murian.” 

 

The guy let out a loud laugh. One that scared the hell out of Maxie. “I know exactly where that is! You must be Maxie. I run errands for Murian sometimes. She’s a sweet old lady.”

 

Maxie scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah I guess.” Maxie followed Archie as he began to lead him home. The two walking back down the beach.

 

“I know your name so I guess it’s pretty rude if you don’t know mine.” The guy just kept talking. Maxie couldn’t really think of why he wouldn’t just shut up. Why was he even talking to him. Why the hell would some random stranger have saved him. “

 

“So what’s your name?” Maxie muttered, cutting the man off just as he was about to go on. the guy only chuckled though. Obviously not finding the rude gesture very, well, rude. 

 

“Archie.” He finally answered with a grin so goofy thinking about it now made him sick. And what made Maxie feel more sick was remembering how the grin made him feel warm on the inside. 

 

“Well Archie, it looks like I’m home.” Maxie prompted as he headed back to his Grandma’s front door.

 

“Yeah! You know, since you’re new here you can always come and hang out with me.” Archie prompted. Not taking anymore steps towards the house. The grin still in place on his face. 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Maxie called back before going inside.

  
  


He’ll think about it. Maxie ran his fingers through his hair. Why did he say that. More importantly why did he ever go back. He hadn’t planned on it. But somehow he did end up back. He wish he hadn’t ever seen that man again. Wished he’d stayed locked inside his grandmother’s house like originally planned. But no, he had to go for that walk. He had to see if he’d find him again.”

 

Maxie stood up to head down to his room. There was nothing else for him to do today. he felt frustrated and upset. Feeling an empty pit in his chest due to the memory taking hold in his brain. though letting it fade back into the distance was the best way to get past this. Maxie remembered how his Grandmother had freaked out at his water soaked clothes. Eventually laughing it off as silly little Maxie. You’re supposed to swim in a bathing suit. 

 

He remembered how he didn’t tell his grandmother what had happened. Didn’t tell her about Archie and definitely didn’t tell her about how he almost drowned. 

 

Back in his room it was warm. His bed made neatly with his thick blankets and comforters. Maxie laid upon it, taking a long, deep breath. He doubted that he would sleep well. Maybe a ruffled nap where he woke up every few hours just to roll around. 

 

But tomorrow was important. Tomorrow they would try again. He was going to awaken Groudon and no one was going to stop him Especially not Archie. Next time would be different. Next time Archie would be the loser. Maxie swore to himself as he crawled under the blankets that next time Archie would be the one who looked like the fool. 


	2. The Good Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of basic fluff and plot building in this one. No warnings needed.

Archie let out a loud laugh in his base as he headed down to his office. Matt halfway through some story about how he owned some of the Team Magma subordinates. Archie was eating it up. Enjoying the tale of how easy it was to wipe some of them out. They obviously where still enjoying their victory from the previous day. 

 

Archie pulled the door open to his office as the two walked inside. The room was fairly big and most really wouldn't consider it an office. The right wall was the glass of a tank of water, which was Archie’s personal pool. A door rested on the wall perpendicular from it. A staircase behind it leading up to the pools entrance and a couch rested against the wall on both sides of the room. In the back of the room there was a desk. It was covered and crammed with papers and… things… but under there somewhere was a desk… Chairs rested around the desk, two in front and one behind. All three of them looking as if they where picked for comfort and their water designs. A sharpedo shaped chair residing behind the desk. Appearing as some overdone throne of the sea. 

 

Archie strode forward, leaping into the chair behind the desk before slouching into it. Matt followed his boss, laughing as he continued his story. Lounging in one of the seats across from the Aqua leader. 

 

Archie heard something about some Magma grunt crying before Archie scooped up one of the balls on his desk. Half paying attention to his pal as he tossed it against the wall. Catching it firmly in his hand as it rebound towards him from the wall. Archie continued this rythm. Letting it rebound into his hand before tossing it against the wall again. The rythm allowing him to almost fully zone out. The motion taking him back to a familiar memory laid to rest in the back of his mind. 

  
  


The red head from before was sitting on the beach. Archie had noticed him as he'd walked up on the beach. He was hard to miss, bright red garments and hair on the pale colored beach. That red hair of his pulled up into a pony tail. The guy really needed some better clothes to wear on the beach because anyone in a sweater that thick looked absolutely ridiculous.

 

Archie juggled the ball in his hands as he watched him for a moment. Archie wasn't about to lie to himself he thought he was cute. The pale face covered in freckles. The glasses that slide down his face abit, on just enough for Maxie not to need to push them up just yet. He was a strange sight around here and Archie was interested in learning more. But first Archie had to get his attention. 

 

The next thing that happened Archie couldn't really remember what inforced that behavior. Though Archie had always been extremely impulsive. Archie wished he'd thought it out better as that ball left his finger tips. Wondered why out of all the impulsive things he'd done that one had some of the best and worst results of his whole life. He remembered watching as the ball flew through the air. It had a hell of a lot more bounce on it then he'd expected. The sand was supposed to have killed that. But somehow it rebound just enough to smash into the side of that redhead’s head.

 

Archie jumped in surprise before hurrying over to the kids side. Trying to hold in his laughter a bit. “Shit! I didn't think that would happen.” Archie remarked as he strode closer.

 

The scrawnier boy held the ball in his lap now, glasses askew on his face as he rubbed the area of contact with one of his hands. “What else could have happened?”

 

Archie gave a quick shrug before crossing his arms. “To be real with you I figured it would just spray you with a little bit of sand. I was only trying to get your attention.”

 

Maxie had just looked more confused by this. Archie was never sure why but it seemed like the pale guy was taken aback by this. But he took a moment to fix his glasses before giving his greyish eyes a good roll around in their sockets. “You know what would have worked better? Saying my Damn name.”

 

Archie nodded for a moment before continuing to the more important parts. “So you wanna hang out?” 

 

“What?”

 

Archie loosened his crossed arms as he dropped them to his side. “You know like… hang out? We could go to my house. I've got tons of games we could play. Or I could teach you how to properly Cliff Dive and-”

 

Maxie grunted and cut Archie off mid sentence. “I'd rather stay away from that cliff.”

 

Ouch. This was a lot harder than Archie had originally thought. He went to apologize but Maxie spoke up once again. 

 

“But ‘hanging out’ seems like a good plan.” 

 

Archie remembered pulling the other man to his feet. His trademark smile stretching his lips into a big grin. The other man looked so surprised. Startled by the erupt behavior of the other. “My house is this way. Let's get going.” 

 

The thicker man lead the way to his house. It was bigger than most of them on the beach but that was because it had been specially built by his father. Well more like for his father. It sat at the base of the cliff, rested on a small hill that led up to the path that led one to the tip of the cliff. Lying right on the line of where the grass turned into sand. Blue and pink flowers lining the sides. Each obviously planted with care. Inside was even more luxurious. It seemed to look a lot bigger on the inside. The front door opening to a lavish living room. Couches that looked like they were made for comfort surrounded a large TV near the corner of the room. The carpet looked soft almost like a blanket. While it ended by the door, opening to an entryway that allowed a place for one to remove their shoes. 

 

“My rooms this way.” Archie said excitedly as he started to rip of his shoes. Flinging them off in a sloppy mess on the floor before he darted across the house in one of the corners. The darker man not even noticing how the red head stopped to carefully line his shoes neatly against the wall. Hesitating before slowly walking after the speeding man.

 

Maxie had turned the corner just in time to see Archie take a turn to quickly. His feet sliding from underneath him as he slipped and tumbled on the floor. It wasn't something knew. Archie had been falling on this floor for years. Not that the newcomer had any idea of this. Uttering out a nervous “Are you okay” as Archie was already to his feet again.

 

“Yeah don't worry. Happens a lot.” Archie joked as he went up to one of the doors in the slender hall. 

 

“Well maybe it wouldn't happen so much if you walked like a normal person.” Maxie suggested. His voice monotoned and a bit harsh. 

 

Archie just laughed before turning towards the door. It was covered in pictures of the sea. Cut outs of Pokemon from deep in the ocean, most mainly looking like they where coming from the ocean. There was also a few children's drawings tacked onto it here and there. Archie still wonders what the first impression of those must have been. But the most interesting image on the door had to be the large poster of Kyogre that rested smack dab in the center of the door. Archie had the door half open when Maxie decided to speak.

 

“Why wouldn't you get the other one?”

 

“Excuse me?” Archie had replied. Not catching the intent of the question at first.

 

“Why wouldn't you get Groudon… Kyogre’s just so… not as great.”

 

Archie laughed a loud laugh. One that made Maxie flinch a bit in surprise. “You're funny.” Archie replied as he slipped into the door. “That's why I like you. “

 

“Like me?” Maxie remarked, his cheeks a soft pink as his eyes widened slightly. He moved to follow Archie inside the room. The whole place was a mess. Dirty clothes were in a pile on the floor in the corner. Some stray pieces still strewn across the floor. DVD’s and Video games fell from a TV stand. Cluttered inside and now just spilling onto the floor in what seemed like a haphazardous mess. The bed was undone. Blankets half off the bed as they appeared that someone must move around a lot in their sleep. And it showed that whoever lived here wasn't too keen on keeping organized.

 

Archie still wasn't too into things being organized. 

 

“Do you ever clean?” Maxie retorted as he walked further into the room. Glancing around with a disgusted look as Archie pulled out a bean bag for each of them, both shaped like Wailmers. 

 

“Nah. I don't have time for that kind of stuff.” Archie responded with ease. Moving to pat the spot down for Maxie to sit in. “Besides no one's usually in here but me.”

 

Maxie huffed as he took a seat. His boney butt sinking into the bean bag with ease. “That's probably for the better.” Maxie remarked as Archie flopped into the other chair. “Besides this room looks like it belongs to a little kid.”

 

Archie noticed Maxie flinch as the darker man let out another loud laugh. “It gives my room a playful look.”

 

Maxie snorted and rolled his eyes. “Playful? Ha! More like juvenile!”

 

Archie laughed with him. It was fun. Sitting there and just talking. A lot if it had been awkward silences but they felt good. Watching Maxie talk, and Archie couldn't lie but the red head’s smile felt like a reward. It was hard to get it to spring up on those thin lips but when he got it… man did it feel good. Like a warm sensation pressing in his chest just thinking about it. Thinking of how he made him smile like this. Being the cause of joy it was… amazing.

  
  


“Hey dude? Bro? You home?”

 

Archie glanced over to Matt in the other chair. The warm, fizzy feeling from the memory leaving his chest slowly, like someone letting the air out of a balloon. He looked over his teamate. The whole day walking it's way back into his mind. Commanding attention. Commanding Archie remember he no longer makes Maxie smile. It put a sinker into his chest. 

 

“You okay boss?” Matt asked. Looking a bit concerned over at the other man. 

 

Archie nodded slowly. Rubbing his palm against the back of his neck. He noticed the ball on the floor. Seeming he must have dropped it while he was out of it. “I'm fine Matt! Just a bit tired after our big day!” Archie spread his lips into a big grin. Forcing everything back into his optimistic ways. Fanning away the last bits of the memory that clouded his mind. 

 

The worry melted away from Matt’s face and was replaced with a large grin. “Awesome! I'll let you get some sleep then! See ya tomorrow! “ Matt stood up, giving Archie an energetic high five before bolting out of the room.

 

It definitely mad Archie feel better being around other people. But part of him just wanted to sit here. Enjoy the memories that lapped at the back of his head. He wanted to sit back and relish in the past. Fuck it really wasn't good for him and Archie knew that. But damn did it feel good. And fuck him if he didn't miss it to all hell. Maybe one day… he'd get it back.

 

***

  
  


Maxie rolled over in bed as the alarm went off. He didn't really need it. Sleep had never rolled it's way into his head and pulled him in. He'd drift in and out of conciseness. But he'd never just slept. He'd get a full night at least three times a week… which wasn't too bad in the long run. But he kept the alarm running. Just in case he ever fell into a deep, full sleep. Though he doubted that would ever happen.

 

He still had a long period before he planned on heading out. It gave him time to just lay there and relax. Taking deep breaths as he rolled over onto his back and stared back up at the ceiling. Watching it in a blank kind of way. His vision fuzzy as his brain raced around. Trying to focus on something before it settled on something harsh. There was so much to think about. What he'd do once he released Groudon. What would the world be like once the land was expanded. But none of the ideas seemed to stick long enough for Maxie to really focus on them. They'd just fade off into the distance. Only coming back up if Maxie focused really hard but they never came back for long. Leaving within seconds of returning. 

 

The most frustrating thing was the thoughts that did stick. Memories Maxie had tried fairly hard to forget. He didn't want them sticking like they had been slathered in glue. But they did even as he tried hard to push them back into the dark whole they came from. Why did everything work like this? At this point Maxie was exhausted. Almost too tired to truly deal with this at the moment. And after what felt like years he just let it go. Taking a long, deep breath before letting everything just sink into place. The memories returning to the holes they had burned into the front of his mind.

  
  


It had been about a month since Maxie went to stay with his grandma and it was by far some of the best days of his life. Never before had he felt so… well he'd imagine this is what home felt like. Dinner was always delicious, hand made from his grandmother with some old recipe. Maxie had always felt alone. So when he was here it was weird to no longer feel that way. Refreshing like a warm blast of air from a volcano. It was something Maxie desired from then on. Attention was something that made Maxie feel unstoppable. 

 

And Archie had an unstoppable amount of attention to give.

 

He could just walk up to the house and Archie would pop out. Bored and looking for something to do. It had only been a month but Maxie had already felt so close to the man. The closest he's ever been to having a best friend. Maxie couldn't get over how much he enjoyed every second with him. The rush of intense emotion from the constant flow of attention he received from the other man. It was something Maxie couldn’t imagine living without again. He couldn't imagine it so much that his brain blocked out all thoughts of leaving. At this point it wasn't something Maxie ever wanted to face. He just wanted to spend more time with Archie.

 

Other than their second day together, Maxie hadn't really been back to Archie’s house. Usually the two had spent tike by the long Beach that was located in between the two boy's houses. On a few occasions Archie had come home with Maxie. Maxie’s grandma always liked that. She seemed so happy to see Archie. Patting his cheek softly and talking about how he's the sweetest boy in town. Maxie definitely fell for that because it didn't seem like anyone could ever be sweeter than the Maxie he'd gotten to know. 

 

On this specific day the two had been resting on the beach. Maxie had felt like they were sitting a lot closer to each other than usual but he'd marked it off as his own imagination. 

 

“Do you ever think about just how big the ocean is?” 

 

The question caught Maxie off guard. Who would ever think about the ocean like that? “No.”

 

Archie chuckled. “I feel like you're the only person who'd ever answer no to that.” 

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Maxie asked as he glanced up at Archie from the corner of his eye.

 

Archie laughed a little louder before shaking his head. “No way. You're just one of a kind.”

 

That turned Maxie’s cheeks a soft pink. “Shut up. You talk to much.” Archie stayed quiet for a few moments. The silence caught Maxie off guard so be glanced over at the other man only to find him staring at him. Maxie remembered the panic that had bubbled up in his gut. “Why are you staring at me?”

 

Maxie felt his eyes get wide as the other man's grin spread like a disease across his face. He leaned closer or at least Maxie felt like he did. His voice was a low whisper. A hum that rang through Maxie’s ears like a smooth song. “Sorry babe. I just love that smile of yours.”

 

Maxie paused and stared at him before pushing him away. It didn't do much. Archie barely moving from the force of the smaller man. “Shut up!”

 

Archie swayed in his heavy, loud burst of laughter. His whole face twisting to show pure amusement at the situation. Maxie still wasn't sure how a man like him could laugh so loud and so damn often.

 

“Hey, you wanna come back to my house for dinner tonight?” Archie asked once he calmed down. The laugh dieing down into his low vpice in one smooth motion. 

 

“Uh,” the red head was caught off guard at first since he hadn't really expected that question. But he couldn't think of a reason to say no. “Sure. Sounds like a fun time to me.”

 

Archie smiled before he pushed himself to his feet. Moving one of his large hands to help pull Maxie to his feet. Not much was said on the walk over to the big beach house. Just Maxie staring at the back of Archie’s head. As they walked Maxie realized he never saw any of Archie’s family. He just usually saw Archie. He wasn't even sure there were other people inside that house. But as they stepped inside and Maxie saw someone sitting at the table. He watched Archie walk over to the figure as Maxie straightened both Arhcie’s and his own shoes so they rested against the wall. Then he carefully followed him inside. 

 

At the table was a women with thick, natural hair. It was a dark brown that went down past her shoulders in thick waves. Her skin was a much darker tone than Archies. Her eyes matched his, a light brown that appeared almost orange in the dim light of the house. She sat at the table as she read from what looked like a cheesy romance novel. Pausing to glance up as Archie got closer.

 

“I haven't seen you all day Archie! It's about time you came back.” She remarked. Her voice was closer to Archies, just on a much more feminine pitch. But the words were smooth and almost playful. “For a little bit I thought you'd finally moved into the ocean.”

 

“Mom, I brought a friend to dinner. Is that okay?” Archie asked, moving to take a seat at the table.

 

The woman glanced up, looking over Maxie as she slowly collected a soft smile. “Maxie is always welcome to eat with us sweetheart.”

 

“How do you know my name?” Maxie asked. Nervous on how she might know him. What if Archie complained about him to her? That thought sounded unreasonable. 

 

“Well for one I visit your grandmother a lot. She's a sweetheart. And two, Archie never stops talking about how much he enjoys having you around!”

 

“Mom, stop.” Archie chuckled as he gently pushed his mother's shoulder. “You're embarrassing!”

 

“Ha! And you're not?” She replied back. Raising one of her eyebrows at her son in objection. 

 

Maxie was a bit confused by this interaction. He wasn't really used to this playful probing in front of him. Expecially not with mother and son. Fuck he couldn't his mom being this nice to him ever. He paused when there was a small tap on his arm. Glancing to his side he saw a little girl who was pulling on the sleeve of his sweater to get his attention. 

 

“Hi.” She said. Her big, Orange eyes staring up at Maxie with curiosity. She had thick, curly hair just like Archie’s mom, except they had pulled it into two crooked pigtails. Her cheeks a soft round that you'd see in any child her age.

 

Maxie chuckled nervously, glancing around before mumbling out a quiet. “h-hey. What's your name?”

 

The little girl giggled and gave a big grin. A big goofy one, just like Archie’s. “My- My names Annie.”

 

Maxie smiled softly. Feeling as if it was a little easier to talk to the little girl. She looked to be around 6 or 7. “My names Maxie.”

 

She giggled loudly. A lot louder than really necessary in Maxie’s eyes. Annie smiled once her little giggle fit calmed down. “I know who you are! You're Archie’s boyfriend!”

 

Maxie must have lit up like the sun but so did Archie. He sat straight up in the seat next to his mother. Staring over at the little girl with embarrassment and shock mixing in his facial features. His mother next to him burst into laughter. Almost on the verge of tears.

 

“Annie! Who told you that?” Archie squawked as be leaned over the table.

 

Annie giggled more now. The reactions had to have been a funny sight to her. “Mommy told me that!” She said through a giggle. Her response only causing the mom to laugh louder.

 

“Mom! Why would you tell her that?” Archie looked to his mom in disbelief. Obviously expecting some kind of answer. Maxie’s mind was still stuck on the word boyfriend. That definitely wasn't what was happening right now… right?

 

“Because it might as well be true!” She remarked. A big grin on her face as she patted his shoulder. “You talk about him all the time!”

 

Archie blushed even more. His mouth coming unhinged and laying open in disbelief before he playfully shoved his mother's shoulder.  “You're making me look stupid mom!” He glanced at Maxie before covering his face with his palms. “So stupid!”

 

Maxie glanced around. He wasn't really sure what was going on or even how he should respond to the events that were unfolding before him. He glanced back over at the giggling little girl as she moved to hug his arm. “My brother really likes you.” 

 

“Annie shut up!” Archie yelled from across the table.

 

She giggled and let go of Maxie. Stopping her feet as she just kept giggling. Like she was full of them and they had only now just found a way out. “Make me!” She yelled back. Sticking her tongue out and running away as Archie hopped up from his seat. Giving chase after the little girl.

 

“It's good to finally meet you.” Archie had to turn his head away from the great chase to look at the woman as she stood up from the table. “I've heard quite a bit about you.” Maxie watched as she walked to the kitchen. A soft smile on her face.

 

Dinner was pretty great. Archie’s mother obviously knowing how to cook. Maxie had never had that much sea food in his life but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. Everything was well made. Conversation over food was also quite nice. Archie’s mom wasn't just a good cook she was also quite funny. Telling small jokes over dinner. She was easy to talk to and she didn't make Maxie nervous. It was the complete opposite of talking to his own mother. This woman was sweet and caring. And she could hold a conversation fairly well.

 

Maxie also found out a small bit about Archie’s dad. Apparently he's where most of the money came from. A big, rich business man who was always on trips across the regions. That was mainly all he got from the conversation. But it made sense. You couldn't pay for a house this nice by being a single mother who ran a small jewelry shop. 

 

After dinner Archie’s mother went to go wash the dishes. Glancing over her shoulder at everyone. “So Maxie. It's getting a little late. If you want you can stay the night here. I bet Archie would like that.”

 

“Mom shut up.” Archie remarked. Though the look on his face read something very different. It asked Maxie to stay.

 

He felt a small smile creep onto his face. It felt good. “I might just stay. I'm pretty tired.”

 

Archie chuckled and stood to his feet. “Awesome! Let's head over to my room, okay?”

 

Maxie nodded. Standing up from the table as he slowly pushed his chair in. Thanking Archie’s mom for dinner.

 

“Of course sweetie. You're always welcome to eat with us.” She'd pause as they'd both walk over to the bigger boys room. “You two boy's behave!”

 

Archie chuckled as he messed with his door. “We can both sleep in here. Or we have a guest room. It's up to you.”

 

Maxie chuckled before shrugging. “I don't know. Let's just wait and see when I get tired.”

 

Archie nodded before slowly opening the door for him to come inside. Maxie was a bit surprised at first. The room was clean. There wasn't any clothes on the floor this time. Papers were in proper order, chairs neatly laid in front of the big TV against one of the walls. The Pokémon action figures were even neatly lined up on the bookself. Of course the room was still cluttered but it was definitely cleaner than Maxie’s first visit.

 

“Hey, you cleaned your room a little this time.”

 

Archie scoffed and crossed his arms. “Excuse me? A little? This took a whole day for me to do!”

 

Maxie snorted a small laugh before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Well I appreciate the gesture.”

 

All Archie did was nod. His behavior seemed weird. Maxie had only known him for a month but he knew this was off. Usually Archie would be off talking. Or coming up with some big event for the two to do when they spent time together. But right now he didn't have anything. He just fiddled with his fingers. Running them together as he watched them for a moment. Maxie had never seen Archie so nervous.

 

“You doing okay Archie?”

 

Archie jumped as if Maxie was some kind of Ghastly. His eyes wide for a moment before he rubbed his jaw. “huh yeah I'm fine.” He murmured out. Glancing at Maxie’s face before quickly looking away. “I just had a question.”

 

“Well ask it. I've never seen you so nervous before.” Maxie remarked. A small smirk crossing his face. 

 

“Okay. Don't laugh but…” Archie took a long, over exaggerated breath. “Would you be my boyfriend?”

 

“Is this a joke? “ Was the first thing that passed through Maxie’s mouth. Not because he couldn't believe it. Not because he thought Archie was fucking with him. But because that's what it had been before. People asking Maxie out as a joke before had been a popular theme. Sure it only happened twice but… twice is enough to make anyone skeptical for their entire life. Besides Archie could do a lot better than Maxie. That was something that felt obvious. 

 

“A joke? No.. shit did I piss you off?”

 

“No, no I'm not mad I just.. Are you serious.”

 

“Of course I'm serious! “ Archie remarked. His hands going up by his head. “I wouldn't kid about this.”

 

Maxie felt his heart pound. Had this been the feeling he'd gotten around Archie. Had he gained a crush and not even realized it. His hands hand been sweaty since the joke earlier today. Now the moment was real. It was something that was happening. He was being asked out by someone charming. Archie made Maxie feel great. Made his face light up in a way that he'd never had in his whole life. His heart pounded now like a drum solo was going on. A rythm that seemed to make his whole body melt into it as it let it take control. Letting it all take the lead. “Then yeah. I'd want to be your boyfriend.”

  
  


It was so painful to think back on. That moment had made Maxie feel alive. Warmed his whole body like he'd been dipped into fire. Thinking back on it the whole event still made him feel that way. But it also left a cold, hollow feeling in his chest. It didn't last. Like someone had scooped out the lumber for the fire and everything was burning on kindle. Quick, fast, but after it was gone all that was left was cold ash. Useless and just making a mess at this point. It mainly was just Maxie at this point.

 

Fuck he remembered how the two had chimed happily about the new team up. How excited they both were. It was one of the happiest days of Maxie’s life… most of his happiest days included that asshat. He remembered how Maxie had stayed in the other boys room. Leaving the two to cuddle through the night. Having another body so close was so…. Relaxing.

 

His alarm went off again. This time Maxie crawled out of bed. It was time to get ready for the day. Besides he had big plans for today. 

 

Maxie got up, stripping down before tugging on his thick layers. Ones that kept his usually cold body warm. They hugged him so, keeping him close and warm. He adjusted his glasses as he looked over himself. Soon he'd have something new to fill the space were the lumber was ment to go. After today Maxie would have a constant fire burning in his chest. And after this Archie will regret ever meeting Maxie. 

  
Maxie was about to finally get his revenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this Chapter came out pretty well. Though it is longer than most I've done. I'll try to keep up the length of it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	3. Almost Ready for Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but more sadness here. Not much to add about this chapter. I came back to it after going through my fanfiction files and I decided to hurry and finish it so I could get all of this work posted! Hope you guys like it.

The whole team base was alive as everyone scrambled to get ready for the next big attack. Mt Pyre was the next target. Rumor has it that the stone rested at the very top. Maxie needed it to summon Groudon. So it was the next goal on his list. 

 

Maxie made sure everything was ready. His sweater was in place. Patting down his vest, making sure everything looked presentable. He glanced in the mirror. Looking himself over. It was almost as if the scorn was printed onto his face. Never leaving and always apart of him. Deep bags under his eyes showing his lack of sleep. Yet tired had always been apart of his constantly disgruntled look. He made sure his hair was in place, carefully combed back behind his head. Pushing his glasses up and into place.

 

“You’re getting ready as if you have someone to impress.”

 

Max didn’t even turn to look at her. He knew it was Courtney behind him. He could easily identify the admin’s voice even without seeing her. “What do you need Courtney?”

 

“I just wanted to let you know the grunts are ready to head towards the mountain.” Courtney stated. Giving a short nod before crossing her arms. “But honestly, most of the time we’re getting ready you dress up like it’s a date. You never care any other time.”

 

“Courtney,” Maxie started as he turned around to face her. “Remember how I said there are some things that I never want to talk about? This is one of those things.” He turned back towards the mirror. Not really sure what else to say, but the the question had just hit a nerve. “We’ll be moving out in a moment so please prepare everyone. Okay?”

 

“Yes Boss!” Was the received  response before Maxie heard the door shut behind him.

  
  
  


“You look like you have a date to go to!”

 

Maxie turned quickly behind him to see his grandma behind him. A soft smile on her face. Maxie had no idea how she got up the stairs without him hearing her.

 

“Well? You're dressed fairly nice. “ His grandma persisted, moving to pat Maxie’s shoulder. 

 

“I'm having dinner with Archie’s family tonight.” Maxie inquired. Pausing before adjusting his red sweater vest over the button up shirt. “Do I look okay?”

 

Grannie giggles. Moving to pat her grandson's cheek. “You look fantastic sweetie! But why are you dressed up? You've eaten at Archie’s house quite a few times this Summer.”

 

Maxie shrugged and rubbed his neck. “Well. .. there's a chance his dad might be there… so I want to make a good first impression.” 

 

He saw a small flutter of emotion on her face before she spoke up. “You know I've never liked your father. He's always been so self centered and cold hearted.”

 

Maxie paused at the notion. Sure he'd never liked his father either but why would she bring this up now? What did this have to do with the current events.

 

A sensible look was painted onto her face. She reached out to help adjust Maxie’s clothes. “But to be honest I never liked your mother either. She was the least favorite of all my children. I was sad she was the only one to have children because she was the only one who didn't deserve them.”

 

Maxie wasn't sure where Grannie was going with this. It was such a strange topic to bring up. “Woah Grandma. Picking favorites seems a bit cold.”

 

She chuckled before patting his cheek. “No Maxie. What I mean to say is… I'm sorry. You're such a good boy. You deserve a better family.”

 

Maxie frowned slightly. Things had always been hard with his parents. They both seemed so cold. Like Maxie was just a problem in their life. He paused before quickly giving his grandma a tight hug. “I love you Grannie.”

 

“I love you too Maxie.” She said softly. Patting her grandson's back gently with her old, wrinkled hand.

 

After that Grandma had went back to her cute, happy self. Moving to lead Maxie out the door. Before he left, he glanced back at her as she settled into her recliner. Her Vulpix jumping up into her lap. He watched as she took a deep breath. It was weird… weird to love your grandmother more than you'd ever loved your own mother. But here he was… 

 

Archie’s house was just as alive as it always was at this time. Music coming from the door and spreading the happy sound making a lively feeling spread to even outside the house. The front door was open and Maxie couldn't help but smile at the scene inside. Archie and his mother stood by the stove. Singing to the song with matching grins. Both of them using a soup ladle as a microphone. Archie’s little sister bounced up and down on the floor. Jumping and dancing with a riled up Mightyena. Maxie only for a few more steps inside before he was spotted, Archie running over and grappling him in a tight hug. 

 

“Wow you look really nice!” He shouted over the music. Looking the redhead over with an excited gaze. “I didn't know you owned something that wasn't a turtle neck!”

 

Maxie chuckled. Archie was dressed up a bit too. A clean, aqua blue dress shirt hugged his body. The sleeves rolled up just above his elbows. His legs were dressed in loose jeans. As if he hadn't tried much on that half. His thick, curly, natural hair looked as if someone had tried to comb it back but from all the dancing it was back to it’s perfect, rustled look. “You… you look good too Archie.”

 

Archie snorted a small laugh. “Duh, I know.” 

 

“It's good to see you Maxie!” Archie’s mom smiled as she turned down the music. “we're so glad to have you for dinner, honey.”

 

Every time Maxie came here he was always taken by how lovely Archie’s mother was. In the way she just seemed unreal. Natural beauty that was achieved by pure confidence. Her thick hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her dark skin a perfect completion. Her smile was so gentle, inviting. She was everything he'd always imagined the perfect mom would be. Archie definitely got his flawless looks from her. 

 

“You know the drill. You can put you stuff in Archie’s room. Dinner will be done in another hour.” 

 

Maxie nodded, though he didn't get a chance to respond as Archie quickly dragged him to his room. 

  
  
  
  
  


The smell of smoke filled Maxie’s lungs as he walked deeper into Mt Pyre. Heat blasted around him like a warm blanket. Minerals filtered the air, giving off an earthy smell this deep into the mountain. It was comforting. Something Maxie was fairly glad to be surrounded in. As he walked he could see various Pokémon that called this place their home. If everything went correctly soon they'd have more places to live. More than just this one mountain. 

 

Expansion of the land. That was the way to go. More environments for pokemon and people. A whole new opening for Hoenn. No. A whole new world. All he had to do was get the red orb. Then it was all up to Groudon  to do the rest. 

 

And all he had to do was prevent that water loving asshole from stopping him. He seemed to be trying so hard to keep him from his goal. All because of stupid legends and pathetic family lines. Maxie wasn't about to let Archie when. Never would he forgive that asshole for it all.

 

He paused for a moment as his Mightyena emerged from it’s ball. Jogging to his side to look up at their trainer.  Pausing to give a soft lap over Maxie’s fist. He hadn't even realized they were clenched. When he loosened his fingers they were actually a bit sore from the intense grip. He relaxed. Taking a deep sigh before kneeling down near the dog Pokémon. Running one of his pale hands over the dogs wiry fur. 

 

“I'm sorry boy.” Maxie mumbled as he stroked the dog. A worried look seemed to glaze over the hound's eyes. “I know it's hard for you to fight him too. But I'm not letting him win. We have to stay strong.”

 

Mightyena whimpered before pressing its head into the palm of Maxie’s hands. He couldn't help but be able to pick up the doubt rolling off the Pokémon. Some unsettling feeling that burrowed into Maxie like a parasite. He was trying as hard as he could but this disapproval made everything so much harder! Maxie stood up before crossing his arms. “Don't you think this is hard on me to? After what he did to me? I can't forgive him. Nor do I want to. Seeing his face makes my stomach sick. So don't sit here and try to make this all about you! Don't be so selfish Mightyena.” Maxie growled. Irritated at how everyone seemed against him. Even his Pokemon? No. He wasn't going to deal with this. Not right now. “Get back in your ball. We'll handle this after we get the red orb.” Maxie commanded, glad the Pokémon didn't object as the red light pulled it back into the ball. 

 

Seemed like everything Maxie owned was linked back to Archie. His team. His Pokémon. His whole life had orbited that man for years. Like he'd been the sun to Maxie’s own world. It had sure felt like it. 

 

He started walking back towards the center of the mountain. He had to beat Archie there for if that stinking pirate got there first… Maxie would lose this round. Maybe the entire fight. 

 

After a moment longer of walking a pit started to form in his gut. Maybe he shouldn't have talked to Mightyena like that. This was hard on everyone. This whole fight put Mightyena in a shitty position no one should be stuck in. Ever. Maxie was about to pull the ball out and apologize but hesitated. This was no time for this. The goal at hand was the most important thing at the moment. The apology would have to wait until after this battle was won…

 

but… Maxie couldn't help but feel bad for his outburst…

  
  
  


Maxie could hear footsteps head up the stairs. Slow and heavy, signaling it was his grandma ascending the stairs. Maxie didn't know why she always tried to climb them instead of just calling for his name. Her poor old bones couldn't handle all these steps. 

 

Maxie had been relaxing on his bed. Leaning up against the headboard as he read over one of his books. The pages detailing about the use of Volcanic ash and the plenty of the material in Hoenn. He jammed in his bookmark as he saw his Grandma’s curly permed hair come around the corner. 

 

“What are you doing up here Grannie?” Maxie asked, watching as she took a long breath before smiling. 

 

“Why Maxie, sweetie. Your friend is here lookin for you. Says it's urgent!”

 

Maxie rolls his eyes as he sets his book aside. Everything was urgent with Archie. He was always in a rush. Living in the moment seemed like it was his motto. Maxie couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips as he stood up. “Well, guess I better go see what's so important.” 

 

Grannie nodded before she turned to head down the stairs. “every time I see that boy I swear he gets bigger and bigger.” She said, almost to herself as she slowly descended the stairs. She always rambled. Must have been an old person thing. 

 

When Maxie finally got down to the bottom floor he could see Archie waiting on the other side of the screen door. The boy bouncing slightly on the other side as he waited. Maxie rolled his eyes before walking over to let Archie inside. The larger boy lumbering inside in excitement. 

 

“Good evening Archie!” Grannie remarked as she went to go sit in her recliner. “You look more handsome every day I see you.”

 

Archie smirked and gave Grandma a salute. “You as well! Do you mind if I borrow Maxie for awhile?”

 

“Not at all!” she said with a smile. “I'm glad he has such a great friend like you.”

 

Archie chuckled and waved as he dragged Maxie out of the house. “Thanks Gran Gran. I'll try to bring him back in one piece!”

 

That got a chuckle out of both Maxie and Grannie as Archie led him out onto the beach. Waiting a bit before winding his fingers into Archie’s. The two held hands a lit. Maxie thought it was pretty… cute to say the least. 

 

“So. What's the big deal?”

 

Archie gave a soft smirk. “Well there's two things.” Archie started as he lead him down the beach. Pulling the other boy slightly to get him to go faster. “One is that Summer is almost over. I know you have to go home until next summer so we need to spend as much time as possible together.” Archie paused. Picking up the frown that spread over Maxie’s lips at the thought. He'd tried to avoid the fact that he'd have to head home soon. He was a lot happier here than at home with his mother and father… but he couldn't stay here… not yet. Archie spoke up again. A cheerful mood in his voice lifting Maxie back up. “And my mom's Mightyena just had puppies. And I wanted you to come see them!”

 

Maxie perked up at the thought. “Puppies? Woah! That's so cool! “

 

Archie nods. “I know right? She had them about a week ago but they're just now big enough to be played with. So I figured now was a good time to drag your ass over.”

 

Maxie chuckled. “Well you thought right. Who doesn't like baby Pokémon? “

 

After a moment more of this quick walking they finally got back to Archie’s house. His mom meeting them at the door with a big grin. She smiled and lead them to one of the house’s closets. “The Poochyenas are right in here. Be quiet though… Mommy's sleeping.” Archie’s mother patted both their backs before heading back to another part of the house.

 

Maxie nodded before leaning to peak inside. Two small Poochyenas rolled around on the floor. Playing with each other and biting at the other with joy. Having a great time as they rolled and tussled with each other. Maxie could almost feel the sparkle in his eyes as he watched them.

 

Archie smiled and leaned forward. “Want to hold one?” asked the larger boy. Watching the others face. Probably trying to absorb the pure joy that spread over his face. Or at least that's how Maxie imagined that it went down. 

 

Maxie gave a big nod and watched as Archie scooped one up. The small dog looking confused as it was evaluated off the ground. It's legs folded against its body as it was held belly up. The redhead was carefully handed the dog. The soft fur brushing against his skin making him uncontrollably giggle. Hugging the dog softly to his body so he wouldn't drop it. The puppies red eyes wide as they stared up at Archie.

 

“He’s so cute.” Maxie cooed. Smiling as he glanced over at Archie. Causing the other man to smile as well. “I’ve never held a baby Poochyena before.”

 

Archie chuckled, placing his hand on the small of Maxie’s back. Leaning over the smaller man’s shoulder to look at the small dog. Whispering softly in Maxie’s ear. “My mom says you can keep one.”

 

Maxie’s eyes grey wide. He stepped away from the other man, but only so he could look Archie in the eyes. “What? Why? Why should she let me keep one.”

 

“My mom really likes having you around here Maxie. And she thought it would help you get through life until we see you again next Summer!”

 

Maxie paused. There was a flood of doubt at first. No one had ever said they’d enjoyed Maxie’s company nor had they ever wished to see him again. But the look on Archie’s face… It wasn’t a lie, it was real. The happy smile that shone over his perfect, sharp teeth. The other man’s face caused a warm pool to start forming. Spreading through his whole body. Maxie didn’t even realize it but he was shaking. Honestly Maxie had no idea how to respond to any of this.

 

“You are coming back next Summer, right?” Archie asked. Slowly starting to look worried at the other man’s reaction. And it only got worse when Maxie’s eyes swelled up and tears started to roll down his cheeks. “Babe, are you okay?”

 

Maxie couldn’t answer, he just started to uncontrollably sob as he hugged onto the bigger man. Squeezing him tight in his arms as his tears fell in heavy drops, staining the other man’s shirt in thick drops as he let it all out. This whole summer had been the best day of his life and now it was slowly coming to a close. Maxie would make sure he got to come back here next summer. His parents would want to send him back, anyways. Nothing was about to keep him from coming back, even if he had to get here on the own.

 

“Yeah.. Yeah I’m fine.” Maxie finally choked out as he hugged Archie tighter. He didn’t want to explain how much the other man meant to him. He just wanted to hug him tighter. “And I’m coming back, don’t you worry.”

 

Archie chuckled slightly and rubbed Maxie’s back. Letting out a long sigh as if he’d been holding his breath. “Good, I don’t know what I’d do if I never saw you again.” Archie said with a soft, deep voice. Maxie felt as if he could get lost in this moment. He never wanted to say goodbye, even if the gesture wasn’t permanent, he was still afraid of losing him. But as the other man held him close… he felt as if they would last forever. 

 

 

 

 

The smell of smoke filled Maxie’s lungs as he walked deeper into Mt Pyre. Heat blasted around him like a warm blanket. Minerals filtered the air, giving off an earthy smell this deep into the mountain. It was comforting. Something Maxie was fairly glad to be surrounded in. As he walked he could see various Pokémon that called this place their home. If everything went correctly soon they'd have more places to live. More than just this one mountain. 

 

Expansion of the land. That was the way to go. More environments for Pokemon and people. A whole new opening for Hoenn. No. A whole new world. All he had to do was get the red orb. Then it was all up to Groudon  to do the rest. 

 

And all he had to do was prevent that water loving asshole from stopping him. He seemed to be trying so hard to keep him from his goal. All because of stupid legends and pathetic family lines. Maxie wasn't about to let Archie when. Never would he forgive that asshole for it all.

 

He paused for a moment as his Mightyena emerged from it’s ball. Jogging to his side to look up at their trainer.  Pausing to give a soft lap over Maxie’s fist. He hadn't even realized they were clenched. When he loosened his fingers they were actually a bit sore from the intense grip. He relaxed. Taking a deep sigh before kneeling down near the dog Pokémon. Running one of his pale hands over the dogs wiry fur. 

 

“I'm sorry, boy,” Maxie mumbled as he stroked the dog. A worried look seemed to glaze over the hound's eyes. “I know it's hard for you to fight him too. But I'm not letting him win. We have to stay strong.”

 

Mightyena whimpered before pressing its head into the palm of Maxie’s hands. He couldn't help but be able to pick up the doubt rolling off the Pokémon. Some unsettling feeling that burrowed into Maxie like a parasite. He was trying as hard as he could but this disapproval made everything so much harder! Maxie stood up before crossing his arms. “Don't you think this is hard on me to? After what he did to me? I can't forgive him. Nor do I want to. Seeing his face makes my stomach sick. So don't sit here and try to make this all about you! Don't be so selfish Mightyena.” Maxie growled. Irritated at how everyone seemed against him. Even his Pokemon? No. He wasn't going to deal with this. Not right now. “Get back in your ball. We'll handle this after we get the red orb.” Maxie commanded, glad the Pokémon didn't object as the red light pulled it back into the ball. 

 

Seemed like everything Maxie owned was linked back to Archie. His team. His Pokémon. His whole life had orbited that man for years. Like he'd been the sun to Maxie’s own world. It had sure felt like it. 

 

He started walking back towards the center of the mountain. He had to beat Archie there for if that stinking pirate got there first… Maxie would lose this round. Maybe the entire fight. 

 

After a moment longer of walking a pit started to form in his gut. Maybe he shouldn't have talked to Mightyena like that. This was hard on everyone. This whole fight put Mightyena in a shitty position no one should be stuck in. Ever. Maxie was about to pull the ball out and apologize but hesitated. This was no time for this. The goal at hand was the most important thing at the moment. The apology would have to wait until after this battle was won…

 

but… Maxie couldn't help but feel bad for his outburst…

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me as FriendZoneFever on Tumblr and ThePriemereQueer on DeviantArt.


End file.
